


Just Getting Started

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome, Threesome or Moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-30
Updated: 2006-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Hermione has a surprise for Draco





	Just Getting Started

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

It was so dark, and he hated it. The blindfold was thick and black, no light penetrating the material at all. He could hear her, could smell the sweet scent of vanilla and jasmine every time she walked past, and he was dying to remove the blindfold to see what mischief she was getting into. She’d warned him, though, and he knew she was serious about shagging Potter for a week instead of him if he did something stupid like disobey her. However, that didn’t keep him from sighing and moving on the bed when he felt that she was ignoring him.

 

“Draco, if you keep moving, I’ll tie you up,” she said in a teasing voice.

 

Before he could reply, he felt something wet against his flat abdomen. She was straddling him, her wet cunt dripping onto his pale skin. He could close his eyes and _see_ her. Long brown hair curling over her perky breasts, nipples rosy and hard, the chestnut curls between her thighs wet with her juices, her sun kissed skin glistening with sweat. His cock twitched just from that mental image, the sudden sharp pain of liquid on his nipple causing him to jerk beneath her. “Holy fuck!”

 

“Tsk, tsk. Such naughty language,” Hermione cooed beside his ear, her teeth nibbling on the sensitive flesh beneath it.

 

He bit his lip as more hot liquid splashed onto his chest. The scent of fire nearly overpowered her sweet smell as she moved what he now knew was a candle closer to his pale skin. The flame lapped at his nipple as she licked his neck and jaw.

 

“You need to shave,” she muttered before tracing his full lips with her tongue.

 

“You like when I don’t,” he reminded her smugly, recalling the look in her eyes whenever he rubbed his unshaven chin along her sensitive skin. Before he could attempt to take back control of the situation, he felt something soft move along the bottom of his foot. Suddenly alert, he tensed, only relaxing when she moved her wet cunt over his cock.

 

“Just relax,” she whispered before kissing him, hot wax dribbling on his ribs and chest as the soft texture moved along his leg and thighs.

 

“You’re right, Hermione,” an all too familiar said. “He _does_ look good naked and blindfolded.”

 

“I thought you were gone for another week, Potter,” Draco said sullenly. While he wasn’t unhappy that their lover was back, he had enjoyed having Hermione to himself the last two weeks.

 

“Now, now, Malfoy. I thought we’d gotten past your inability to share over the past three years,” Potter taunted before moving the feather along the underside of his cock. “Well, look at that. Guess you’re happy to see me after all.”

 

“Prat,” Draco muttered before moaning softly when Hermione’s tongue licked his nipple and wet lips enveloped the head of his cock.

 

“I wish you could see this, Draco,” Hermione purred in his ear as she moved to lie beside him. She took his hand and moved it between her legs, guiding two of his fingers into her wet sex. He began to stroke her, surprised at how wet she was, dripping with need. “He’s naked, the candlelight casting shadows on his golden skin. Thick black hair is falling across his forehead and his lips are wet and swollen from my kisses earlier. They’re wrapped around your hard cock, moving up and down. Do you like his tongue on you, baby? You love fucking his mouth, don’t you? Almost as much as you love fucking his tight arse.”

 

“He likes me fucking him more,” Harry growled before sucking his entire cock into his mouth and throat.

 

Draco’s hips bucked from the bed as he fucked Harry’s mouth, wanting to deny his claim but unable to find enough breath to form words. His fingers were sliding into Hermione, his witch riding his hand as she watched them, saying the most wicked things in his ear as Harry licked his erection. When he felt two fingers push into his arse at the same time Hermione bit his neck, his eyes rolled back beneath the blindfold and he came with a low grunt. Harry swallowed his release, fucking him with his fingers until Draco hoarsely said, “Stop.”

 

“Stop?” Harry laughed softly before pushing Draco’s legs up, a tongue licking his arse as Hermione nibbled on shoulder.

 

“We’re not stopping, love,” Hermione told him sweetly before untying his blindfold. Gray eyes met brown as she smirked. “We’re just getting started.”

 

The End  



End file.
